


Fields of Freedom

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Interspecies Sex, Rare Pairing, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: When a secret mission for the Rebellion goes horribly wrong, Leia must place her trust in a tall, beautiful, and mysterious Togruta operative whose real name is definitely not “Fulcrum.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story’s plot is going to be totally clichéd, and no, I’m not sorry. It’s also going to feature weird interspecies sex, and no, I’m not sorry about that either! ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia runs for her life through the streets of the Holy City of Jedha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: The Explicit rating reflects the content of soon-to-be-forthcoming future chapters.

Most of the time, the missions ran smoothly. The rest of the time, she was forced to run for her life.

This was one of those “rest of the time” times.

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan had little patience for organized religion, but the cramped warrens and congested narrow streets of Jedha’s Holy City were proving an unexpected blessing. Thus far, the three stormtroopers in hot pursuit behind her had been unable to get off a single blaster shot.

Her wrist comlink beeped. She activated it without slowing down. Static, and then the pinched, worried voice of Captain Antilles, “—abort mission. Scheduled emergency extraction—” More static and what sounded like explosions. “—1300 hours. Ask for Fulcr—” The comlink signal emitted a loud squawk and died.

Great, so she had a ticket off this rock…if only she could manage to get there in time.

She swerved sharply to avoid an oncoming procession of chanting religious fanatics in crimson robes and shimmied between two open-air market stalls hawking incense and other devotional items.

“Out of the way, or I _will_ open fire!” one of the stormtroopers was shouting somewhere behind her.

Jedha was a political tinderbox, and for reasons Leia did not understand, the Empire seemed eager not to ignite it with unnecessary destruction; the stormtroopers weren’t about to indiscriminately mow down innocent bystanders in order to apprehend her. If she could just lose them in the crowd! She sprinted headlong toward a small outdoor plaza, where an audience for yet another of Jedha’s supposed prophets appeared to have gathered.

“The One who was Chosen by the Force cometh to deliver us from tyranny,” the prophet was warbling.

Leia rolled her eyes and snorted as she elbowed past a slack-jawed true believer hanging onto the prophet’s every word. Why is anybody taken in by these charlatans? she wondered. This crowd was awfully thick, and even a being as small as she was having difficulty pushing through it. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that the stormtroopers were starting to close in—

“Oof!”

“Forgive me!” she gasped. She’d run right into someone. A blind beggar, she realized with dismay. He appeared unharmed, but the alms from his begging bowl had spilled all over the dusty ground.

“Over there!” a stormtrooper said. He was pointing directly at Leia.

Much too close! She wasn’t going to have time to apologize properly or assist the beggar. She fled in the direction of a darkened side street, teeth clenched, half expecting the burn of fire in her back from a blaster set to stun—

Sounds of cursing and a crash. More cursing. Then, a fast series of percussive blows to plasteel armor.

Leia risked another glance behind her. All three stormtroopers were lying prone on the ground. The blind beggar was on his knees beside them, sweeping the ground in front of him with his walking stick, and collecting his spilled alms. Totally bizarre—had that _beggar_ singlehandedly stopped them?! Oh, whatever. She wasn’t about to look a gift nerf in the mouth.

She upped her pace. She was headed in roughly the right direction now. Unfortunately, it was at least another five kilometers to the rendezvous point.

***

Hopefully the pilot hired to extract her wasn’t the impatient type; she was well over an hour late.

Leia surveyed the interior of the spaceport cantina warily. Shadowed and smoke-filled, it boasted the usual dubious assortment of spacers, drunks, and ruffians. No one in particular looked likely to be her “Fulcr.”

The bartender was a Besalisk, a species renowned for gregariousness. Perhaps he would know. Leia sat down and ordered a drink at random from the menu posted overhead.

“I’m meeting someone named ‘Fulcr’—do you know him?” Leia asked when the bartender arrived with her drink.

“No one by that name here. Sorry,” he replied, shaking his head, throat sac vibrating.

Leia felt her heart sink. What was she going to do now?

The bartender seemed to notice her dismay. With two arms on his hips and the remaining two gripping the bar, he leaned forward and looked her up and down keenly for a moment before adding, “But if there’s something you need, my dear, maybe—”

A hand brushed Leia’s shoulder. She flinched, startled. The bartender turned away hurriedly.

“Well, aren’t you the prettiest little princess there ever was. I’ll give you a discount if you pay upfront.”

Leia jumped up from her barstool and spun to face the being who had propositioned her. The scathing response she was about to utter died unspoken on her lips when she saw the owner of that hand and voice.

It was a Togruta female, tall enough to tower over Leia, slim as a plains grazil, and wearing a skimpy dress so tight it looked like it had been painted on. She ran one long, slender finger along Leia’s jawline and leaned down into Leia’s personal space, almost close enough to kiss.

“So? What do you say?” she murmured, low and seductive.

“Fulcr?” Leia whispered, feeling mesmerized by eyes that were bluer than Alderaan’s alpine lakes. This Togruta, she realized dazedly, was the single most beautiful being Leia had ever seen...and she was sex on two legs.

“It’s ‘Fulcr _um_ ,’ actually.” The Togruta flashed a smile that made Leia’s insides flutter wildly. “Let’s go somewhere a bit more private, shall we?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This chapter includes gratuitous _Rogue One_ setting and character cameo (guess who?).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and the mysterious “Fulcrum” make it off Jedha. But unfortunately, now that they’re alone, Fulcrum is playing hard-to-get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say this was gonna be clichéd, didn’t I? :-D

It was but a short walk from the spaceport cantina to the starship docking bay. Fulcrum led the way, and every single living being, irrespective of species, averted their eyes hastily as Leia and her newfound companion passed.

Probably some local taboo against sex workers, Leia thought. Eternal damnation if a whore meets your gaze? On pious Jedha, she wouldn’t be surprised.

Naturally, Leia herself had no compunction against staring. Fulcrum was even more dangerously beautiful on the move than she was stationary, and as far as Leia was concerned, only a blind fool would dare underestimate her. Togruta were descended from fierce ambush hunters who stalked prey on the vast grasslands of Shili, their homeworld, and this one was currently striding with distinctly predatory grace a half-pace ahead of Leia. She didn’t speak, but she didn’t need to; an impenetrable aura of supreme confidence clung to her more tightly than her skimpy outfit.

So, the less a woman wears, the less she is regarded as a threat? There’s an important lesson there. Perhaps someday Leia would have the opportunity to test the theory herself.

Their destination proved to be an aging light freighter. Upon boarding, Leia took one look at the cramped, dilapidated cockpit and concluded that the ship was probably older than Leia’s father. Still, if this rust bucket was to be her ticket off Jedha, she wasn’t about to quibble.

Fulcrum took the pilot’s seat and began the usual preflight checks. Her demeanor, Leia noticed, had changed, sensuousness replaced with straightforward, sexless competence as soon as she switched on the ship’s onboard comlink.

Disappointing, but not wholly surprising. Fulcrum _was_ a professional undercover operative, after all; her real name probably wasn’t even Fulcrum. It didn’t make her any less attractive.

“This is Corellian freighter G-297, clearance code Alpha-9-Delta-785, requesting permission to launch from Docking Bay Number 2,” Fulcrum said in the bored monotone of a veteran spacer.

“G-297, please stand by,” a voice from the spaceport’s air traffic control replied.

“We may need to hide you in the cargo hold if anybody gets suspicious, but for now, you can sit here,” Fulcrum said to Leia, indicating the co-pilot’s seat.

Leia nodded once, sat down, and strapped herself in.

There turned out to be no cause for concern. Jedha’s air traffic control cleared them for launch immediately, and less than fifteen minutes later they were out of the planet’s atmosphere. Imperial forces had apparently decided that one escaped rebel was not worth stoppage of all commercial traffic off-planet. Leia might have felt more insulted by the implications of this decision if she’d actually succeeded in her attempt to establish contact with Saw Gerrera and his Partisans.

But she hadn’t. More’s the pity. There was still so much work to be done bringing together pockets of local resistance and uniting them into an effective, galaxy-wide Rebel Alliance. Sometimes, the future felt very far away indeed.

Fulcrum was making the calculation for the jump to hyperspace. Leia, continuing to brood on the failure of her mission, paid little attention.

“—agreed on a safer, less direct route with twelve jumps,” Fulcrum was saying, “and putting us on course to intercept the Tantive IV in five standard days.”

Yeah, yeah, whatever, Leia thought to herself. But what are we going to do about Gerrera, who in his isolation has been resorting to ever more extremist and violent tactics—

Waitaminute, did she just say _five days_?!

Leia was just about to open her mouth to request further clarification and justification when the ship lurched into hyperspace. The abrupt acceleration threw her back into her seat.

Whoops. Too late. They were committed.

“We have a little over nine hours before the next jump. You must be exhausted. Why don’t you clean up and get some rest?” Fulcrum suggested, impeccably polite.

In spite of the better part of a day spent running for her life, Leia wasn’t tired. In fact, she felt weirdly energized. Besides, five days in space with only this beautiful Togruta to keep her company?

“You said earlier that you’d give me a discount if I paid upfront. Does that offer still apply?” Leia asked with what she hoped was a sexy, winsome smile. She could hardly believe her own audacity.

“No.” One word, unequivocal.

It was like being splashed by ice-cold water. Leia’s jaw dropped. “B-but…” she sputtered.

“How old are you?” Fulcrum’s expression was inscrutable.

“Old enough to risk my life for the Rebellion!” Leia retorted hotly.

“The refresher’s in the rear cabin, youngling,” Fulcrum said.

Well, it looked like the game had changed, and now Fulcrum was playing hard-to-get. Fine. Leia changed tactics; she would not be dismissed that easily! “At least tell me your real name,” she demanded.

“Ahsoka Tano.”

“And my name is Leia Organa, not ‘youngling.’ ”

“I know.”

Fulcrum’s, or rather _Ahsoka’s_ , attention returned to the ship’s controls. Leia waited patiently, but she didn’t seem inclined to speak further.

She waited some more. Nothing.

Finally, out of sheer boredom, Leia unbelted herself from the co-pilot’s chair and made her way back towards the rear cabin. There was, as Ahsoka had previously indicated, a small but entirely serviceable refresher. There was also a tiny canteen and one neatly-made sleeping berth.

One.

They had five days.

Oh, this was _on_.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia tries out the refresher and the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time to start earning that Explicit rating! This chapter has a sex scene (of sorts). ;-)

After several minutes spent contemplating the decidedly limited options available to her, Leia ended up doing more or less what Ahsoka had told her to do:

She locked herself into the refresher.

There was a toilet, a tiny sink with a mirror on the wall above it, and a narrow sonic shower stall. A filmy white dressing gown hung from a peg on the door.

Well, at least everything seemed neat and tidy.

Which was more than could be said for Leia. Her face was covered with sweat and grime, her clothes were scuffed and torn in three places, and her hair was something less than perfectly coifed. Running for one’s life certainly did do a number on one’s self-presentation, she thought ruefully as she undressed. Fortunately, all of the damage was cosmetic—nothing a good wash wouldn’t fix.

While it wasn’t the bubbly, perfumed bathwater of home, true, the sonic shower did its job admirably, and Leia emerged feeling like an entirely new woman. The sonics were also especially good for massaging and loosening tired, aching muscles; Leia hadn’t realized quite how stiff and on edge she’d been.

The dressing gown in question had to belong to Ahsoka. With a bit of a naughty tingle low in her stomach, Leia slipped it on. It was sleeveless, with the thinnest of ribbon-like shoulder straps, and the hem fell nearly to the tops of her bare feet. The fabric was silky and cool against her bare skin. Her nipples tightened in response.

In the mirror, Leia could see the shape of her breasts beneath the dressing gown. This made her feel…sexy. She flashed her reflection a cavalier grin as she considered whether or not she ought to braid her hair.

In the end, she decided to leave it loose, falling in thick, wavy locks past her waist. She chuckled. Her father would be utterly scandalized if he could see her now…!

At the thought of Bail Organa, Imperial Senator and Viceroy of Alderaan, Leia’s mood soured abruptly. Her parents had been married for two years already at her age, yet her father continued to insist that she was too young to receive official suitors. Perhaps her father was just being overprotective, or perhaps he wasn’t ready to see his daughter grow up. And with her mother dearly departed, there wasn’t anybody to talk sense into him anymore.

You’d think a princess would be able to find plenty of action on the side if she wanted it, wouldn’t you? You would be wrong.

No one would risk her father’s wrath by besmirching her virtue. Not the Imperial functionaries. Not the Alderaanian crew of the Tantive IV. Not their myriad, far-flung allies in the ever-growing Rebel Alliance.

Not a certain Togruta secret operative.

Seven Heavens, this was soooooo _frustrating_ —!

Only half-aware of what she was doing, Leia burst out of the refresher and flung herself angrily onto the nearby sleeping berth. She didn’t bounce or bruise anything, which was unexpected. It was, in fact, more comfortable than it looked, some kind of dense memory foam mattress and pillow, plus a thick duvet that was a pleasant weight over Leia’s body once she had slipped beneath it.

She pulled the duvet to her chin and rubbed her face against the pillow. The bed linens smelled faintly of chivist musk and sundried willowgrass, wild and sweet. She imagined that it was Ahsoka’s own scent.

Leia wiggled her hips and hiked the dressing gown up to her waist while her right hand drifted down between her legs. She was already wet with desire. With the tip of one finger, she rubbed the fluid onto the delicate inner lips of her labia and the hot, engorged button of her clitoris.

She’d never masturbated anywhere besides her own private quarters before; the idea of doing this now sent a shivery thrill of the forbidden shooting down her spine.

Ahsoka wouldn’t know what she was missing…and if she did, so what?

The pink tip of her clitoris was unhooded and rising insistently above the soft thatch of her pubic hair. Leia pressed the pad of her thumb against it, stroking in a circular motion that was intensely pleasurable. Her hips jerked. She bent her knees, letting her thighs splay open. She pretended Ahsoka was there on top of her, chest to chest, her long limbs tangled up with Leia’s, and that they were embracing, kissing, their sexes touching—

Leia moaned. This wasn’t going to take much.

The Togruta were a matriarchal species. In ancient times, it was said, females formed tribal alliances with other females that were reinforced with frequent sexual intercourse. Supposedly, they were even capable of penetrating each other. Leia slid two fingers into her vagina and pushed against the swollen anterior wall. Ah, delicious ache! She repeated the movement while continuing to stroke her clitoris, her fluids oozing out to drench the palm of her hand, and in her imagination it was Ahsoka thrusting deep inside of her, filling her—

Muscles tensing and spine arched, Leia came. Hard. Her vagina fluttered and clutched at her fingers. She gasped and whined and cried out wordlessly, wanton and unashamed, loud enough to be heard in ship’s forward cockpit.

If Ahsoka did hear, though, she gave no indication. The only reply was the constant, low hum of the freighter’s hyperspace drive.

Oh well.

The orgasm had been unexpectedly strong, and it seemed an eternity before the honeyed thread of Leia’s ecstasy fully unraveled. Finally, she sank bonelessly back into the mattress, savoring the afterglow. Time for a nap, it seemed. Yes. Her eyelids started to close.

“Might as well just stay in bed anyway,” Leia mumbled to herself as she fell toward slumber. Ahsoka would get tired sooner or later, and then she’d _have_ to join Leia…right?

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia rests. Ahsoka meditates. And then Leia finds herself asking a most unexpected question…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no update! Sorry about that. ;_;

The first nine hours spent in bed were easy. Leia _had_ powered through her day on the run from Imperial forces on Jedha on sheer adrenaline alone, after all, and it had left her exhausted almost beyond comprehension. She slept uninterrupted even by dreams.

Sometime during the tenth hour, she woke briefly to use the refresher and pour herself a glass of water from the cache in the canteen. Then she went back to sleep.  

Four hours later, Leia was awake again. Save for the constant, low-pitched hum of the freighter’s hyperdrive, all was quiet, and Ahsoka was nowhere in sight. Surely she’d have to make an appearance soon. In the meantime, Leia waited and dozed, sprawled out on the bed amid tangled sheets in a fashion she hoped would seem suitably enticing.

After another three hours, her body was beginning to feel stiff and painful from lack of movement. Boredom had begun to set in too, yet Ahsoka had thus far failed to appear. Not even briefly to use the canteen or the refresher.

Leia was reasonably certain that Togruta needed to eat, drink, sleep, and relieve themselves at intervals similar to a Human’s. Such evident self-deprivation on Ahsoka’s part should not have been possible. Still, on the plus side, reviewing everything Leia did—and didn’t—know about Togrutan physiology had the benefit of keeping her mind occupied for a further hour or two.

Time was now dripping by slower than Alderaanian evergreen sap, and every additional minute felt like an hour. Every additional hour felt like an eternity of torment. Only sheer stubbornness kept her from rising.

Finally, however, a full twenty-two standard hours had passed, and Leia realized that she was going to have to concede defeat. She wasn’t going to be able to force Ahsoka to share a sleeping berth if Ahsoka never needed to sleep, and she herself couldn’t possibly remain horizontal a second longer.

With a frustrated groan, Leia rose, stretched, and massaged a crick at the juncture of her neck and left shoulder. The sleeping berth, she realized, was a twisted tangle of bedclothes. She didn’t bother straightening it up. Her hair was a mess, and the dressing gown she’d slept in was wrinkled and askew. She decided that she didn’t care about any of that either.

The only thing she cared about was Ahsoka—and finding out what in the galaxy Ahsoka could possibly have been doing for the past twenty-two hours.

Leia padded on bare feet from the rear of the freighter forward towards the cockpit. A pair of striped montrals was visible above the top of the back of the pilot’s chair. Ahsoka appeared to be exactly where Leia had left her.

She crept forward to get a better look. Quietly, with an odd sense of anticipation mixed with trepidation. Not foreboding, exactly, no, nothing so overtly sinister. Just an odd sense of potential interruption, of interference with something which should not be trifled with.

Ahsoka sat in profile, her long, slim legs folded tight into a lotus and her hands resting, palms up, on her knees. Her fingers were lightly curled, with the tips of the thumbs and middle fingers of both hands touching. Her eyes were closed; her mouth hung slightly open. She was so beautiful: the epitome of elegance, more exquisite than the Aldera Royal Palace’s finest sculptures in marble and bronze. And there was something, _something_ , something around them, numinous energies just beyond Leia’s reach—

“Ahsoka?” Leia whispered.

All was still. Utterly motionless. Even the ship’s atmospheric recyclers seemed to be holding their breath. What Leia was feeling— This was no ordinary meditation. No, not when the very universe itself seemed to respond with a respectful repose. Leia’s father used to tell her stories about this, stories from the old days of the Republic, of the Clone Wars. _This was—_

Ahsoka’s eyes opened, fathomless blue. She inhaled, slow and deep, and turned toward Leia. “You’ve had the chance to get some rest, I trust? I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Leia blinked. “Ah, yes. Thank you,” she replied, surprised and knocked off-balance. Had Ahsoka actually stayed right here in the cockpit the entire time in order to give Leia her privacy?!

“Good.” Ahsoka’s limbs unfolded, and she stood, relaxed and graceful, with no evidence of any discomfort whatsoever. If it had been Leia in that position for twenty-two hours straight, she would have fallen out of the chair and onto her hands and knees.

“Would you like something to eat?” Ahsoka asked as she made her way toward the canteen. She began riffling through the storage cupboards. “Standard nutrient packs, mostly, but they’ll do in a pinch—”

“Ahsoka, may I ask you a question?” Leia interrupted. She _was_ hungry, but she didn’t want to let what she had seen—what she had _felt_ —pass without comment.

“Mmm. This okay?” Ahsoka waved a nutrient pack in Leia’s direction that appeared to be some dubious variety of freeze-dried nerf meat stew.

It shouldn’t be possible, surely; the great Order had been broken by the Empire, its members betrayed and eradicated. And yet… And yet…

Leia gathered her courage. “Are you a Jedi?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Ahsoka share a meal. Ahsoka also shares some interesting information about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, back by *ahem* popular demand. ;-)

“What a silly question. Everybody knows that the Jedi don’t exist anymore.” Ahsoka’s voice was light as she rehydrated two portions of stew and placed them over a heating coil.

“But you used to know Jedi, didn’t you?” Leia was nothing if not persistent, and she wasn’t about to give up this line of inquiry when she’d hardly even begun to explore it. That had been a Jedi meditation technique, or Leia was an albino gundark.

Ahsoka removed two spoons from a drawer, handed one to Leia, and flicked back her montrals in the Togruta equivalent of a shrug. “I fought alongside many great Jedi Generals during the Clone Wars, but that’s nothing exceptional. We all did.”

“Ah, so you’re a war veteran.” It explained a lot. Leia tapped the back of the spoon against her chin. Her father had made many valuable contacts during the war. Perhaps Ahsoka was one of them.

“Yes.” A clipped, curt confirmation. She didn’t seem eager to discuss the past, but if there was one thing old soldiers loved, Leia knew, it was regaling eager younglings with their many war stories. If she could just get Ahsoka started…

 _Beep!_ The heating coil switched off automatically, and then the stew was ready. Ahsoka placed both steaming bowls on a small, multipurpose table adjacent to the canteen. It was a tight fit, but both she and Leia managed a seat on the single built-in bench.

Leia was far hungrier than she had realized, and she’d polished off a third of the stew, barely even tasting it, before she remembered that she had been planning to bombard Ahsoka with questions about the war. Time to slow down. She swallowed one last particularly persistent cube of grisly nerf and rested her spoon against the lip of the bowl.

“You said you fought in the war,” Leia reminded Ahsoka, who was eating her portion of stew at a more measured pace. “Which combat theater? Outer Rim planets? Separatist colonies? Inner Rim loyalist systems?”

“Oh, we went wherever we were deployed. Sometimes it seems like we went everywhere.” Ahsoka’s eyes drifted off toward a point somewhere over Leia’s left shoulder as she began to reminisce. “Mostly, I remember the explosions. General Skywalker was my commanding officer, and things tended to blow up spectacularly whenever he was around.”

“General Skywalker? Do you mean the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker? The one they used to call the ‘Hero With No Fear’?” Leia asked, impressed and making no attempt to hide it. They still sang the praises of the likes of Anakin Skywalker on Alderaan. Well, when the Empire wasn’t eavesdropping, they did. His courage had saved countless civilian lives and entire planetary systems from destruction.

“Yes.” _This_ time, when Ahsoka said that word, it was with genuine warmth and a smile. “I was very young back then. Younger than you are now. He was everything the stories say—but more important, he was the big brother, or maybe the father, I never had.”

“He must have been a wonderful being,” Leia said politely. However, inside her brain, tiny servomotors were whirling furiously. Ahsoka didn’t have a father…or any brothers? How unusual. Togruta were a tribal species who raise their younglings communally. Even if her parents had succumbed to tragedy, Ahsoka ought to have been surrounded by siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles galore. There were no orphans on Shili.

Leia paused, gathering her thoughts and a lifetime of diplomacy like an elegant, hooded cloak around what she wished to ask. “I cannot help but wonder, though, and forgive my audacity when it may give offense, but were you not raised among your own people?”

Fortunately—and most unexpectedly—Ahsoka did not seem offended by Leia’s question. “No. I was…” she hesitated, and Leia knew what was coming next was going to be unpleasant in the extreme, “taken into institutional care on Coruscant shortly after birth. I never knew my Togrutan family,” she concluded wistfully.

Leia gasped, horrified, eyes wide. Although the Republic had outlawed chattel slavery a thousand years ago, compulsory institutionalization, indentured servitude, re-education programs, and a myriad of apprenticeship schemes continued to pollute the victorious legacy of Abolition into the modern era. Seven Heavens, even the Jedi Order itself had primary legal claim on all verified Force-sensitive newborns.

“Democracy is the crowning achievement of galactic civilization,” Leia declared, “but our union was not yet perfected, and the Republic had much to answer for. It pains me to learn of your sorrows, Ahsoka. I only wish it were not too late to redress the injustice which has been visited upon you.”

“What’s done is done,” Ahsoka said without rancor and returned to the last few bites of stew left in her bowl. After she had finished, though, she seemed in no hurry to leave, leaning back and eyeing Leia speculatively. “You do remind me of a senator I used to know, though,” she remarked casually.

“Oh, well, my father _is_ Alderaan’s chief representative to the Imperial Senate, and he is grooming me—” Leia began.

“No, Princess, I wasn’t speaking of your esteemed father. The senator you most remind me of is Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it has been awhile since the last update. But I have completed three additional Star Wars fanfics in the meantime: “[His Father’s Son](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11716347)” (sad Luke-focused drabble), “[Incubation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11896677)” (squick-tastic Obi-Wan/Dex eggpreg/implied mpreg double drabble), and “[The Sweetest Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11553531)” (super-sappy Luke/Obi-Wan longform smut fest). Please do check them out! :-)

“Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo?” Leia echoed, hardly able to contain her enthusiasm. What an amazing—and unexpected—compliment! “You knew Senator Amidala? My father always speaks highly of her. They used to be allies in the Senate.”

“Yes, I knew her,” Ahsoka replied. “She was everything your father told you, I’m sure, and more: idealistic, strong, utterly fearless in her defense of justice and advocacy for diplomatic solutions to the war.”

Amidala had known which end of a blaster was which as well, if the stories were true. Early in her career as Naboo’s Queen, she had led an army of Humans and Gungans to victory against the Trade Federation and ended their blockade of her homeworld. Leia hoped these also factored into Ahsoka’s flattering comparison.

Both Amidala and Palpatine had hailed from Naboo. Both had served as its senator. Yet one was one of the greatest forces for good in the political arena the galaxy had ever known, and the other was one of the most tyrannical and evil. It was remarkable, really, that a single, otherwise unremarkable Mid-Rim planet could spawn such diametrical opposites within a single Human lifetime.

“I suppose you even look a bit like her,” Ahsoka added. After a thoughtful pause, though, she continued wryly, “But then, you Humans all look alike to me.”

Leia wasn’t interested in looks. Not her own, anyway. There was nothing exciting about being short and brown. Tall and bronze, on the other hand…

Leia did her level best to ignore the insistent, fluttering wings of arousal beating down in her belly. “In the final days of the Clone Wars, Father says that Senator Amidala specifically advised him not to openly defy Palpatine…even as _she_ spearheaded a coalition that was openly seeking to impose checks on his executive authority as Supreme Chancellor. It seems she knew she might pay the ultimate price for her audacity and that others would be needed to carry on the fight.”

“Yes. Like your father. Like you,” Ahsoka said, her expression warm.

“And you,” Leia added.

Over two now empty stew bowls, each gazed deeply into the other’s eyes. Something new and special was starting to ignite between them.

“I wish Senator Amidala had lived. I would have loved to have met her. I haven’t really had the chance to know that many female—” Leia cut herself off abruptly. She wasn’t going to indulge in self-pity, no, not in front of Ahsoka. The faux-pity of what often seemed like the entire galaxy over the untimely passing of her mother was bad enough. And associating openly with Senator Mon Mothma, whom Leia admired greatly, was out of the question, given her full-throated calls for resistance against the Emperor.

“Ah, I understand. You lack appropriate role models. Some might say that I lacked them too during my youth. It’s a shame, therefore, that this renders me so completely unsuitable to you in that regard,” Ahsoka said, deadpan. Those azure irises twinkled with understated humor.

“Agreed. Totally unsuitable,” Leia said, grinning.

“Hmm. Now _that’s_ exactly the sort of smile General Skywalker used to wear right before something blew up. In the old days, I’d be ducking and running for cover right about now.” Ahsoka threw back her head and laughed outright, lekku twitching spasmodically in her mirth.

It was an infectious sound, and those fluttering wings in Leia’s belly became a powerful, throbbing ache. Seven Heavens, she was gorgeous! And reminiscing about the past _had_ been quite effective in lowering Ahsoka’s defenses. But would it be enough…?

There was only one way to find out.

“I’ve read some very interesting things about Togruta, you know,” Leia began with deliberate lightness. “That the species is matriarchal, for one, but _not_ matrilineal, and that it’s the females that are exogamous. I’d never heard of such practices before. How, I wondered, does any female attain status within, never mind actual rulership over, a social group when she comes to them as an outsider?

“And then,” Leia continued, before Ahsoka could interrupt, low and intense, “I read about Togrutan physiology and how females mate with other females, not to procreate but rather to cement alliances, and for pleasure, and I used to fantasize about it. What would it be like to be taken like that, to become the cherished protégé of a powerful Matriarch? What would it be like to _be_ a Matriarch myself, able to grant protection to the women who come to me a supplicants and then to be responsible for their bodies, for transporting them into ecstasy?”

They stared at each other, frozen, for what seemed to Leia like an eternity. In reality, it was probably less than three seconds.

Ahsoka started shaking her head back and forth slowly. “I couldn’t tell you. I don’t know. As I said, I wasn’t raised—”

Well, well, _well_. So, that approach on Jedha had been an act—a singularly convincing one, but merely an act nonetheless, with no basis in fact or experience. In truth, Ahsoka was likely almost as much a sexual novice as Leia herself.

“But you _are_ a Togruta,” Leia interrupted, insistent. “Are you still physically capable? They didn’t castrate or sterilize you when you were institutionalized, did they?”

Ahsoka’s appalled look answered those particular questions, no words necessary.

“Then all is as it should be,” Leia said, using her best authoritative, Crown Princess of Alderaan voice. “It’s not too late. We can find out together.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia starts getting her way. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since the last update, I’ve read Claudia Gray’s _Leia: Princess of Alderaan_ YA novel. It’s excellent all around, although I was quite surprised that Breha was still alive in it. For some reason, no clue why, exactly, I’d always assumed she died when Leia was very young, and that was the implication of some of what I wrote here in previous chapters. Nevertheless, this story is still basically canon-compliant, inasmuch as any non-canonical pairing can be, since it’s notionally set after Gray’s novel (possibly but not necessarily during Rebels Season 2) and perhaps Breha _has_ since passed away. If you would prefer to think of it as canon-divergence AU, though, by all means. ;-)

“All right.”

Of course she knew Ahsoka would refuse—she’d done nothing thus far but rebuff Leia’s advances, after all—so Leia was already planning her next move. If youthful curiosity, eagerness, and an expressed desire to learn from her elder didn’t work, and appeals to cross-species sisterhood proved unappetizing, she could still try to—

“Wait, _really_?!” Leia asked stupidly, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly like an Alderaanian alpine lake mudfin in her shock.

“Yes.” Ahsoka flicked her montrals backwards again. Another Togrutan shrug. She did that a lot, it seemed. “I’ve decided that I like you. And besides, it’s another five hours before our next reversion to realspace. Now that you’ve rested and eaten, you’ll need _something_ to pass the time—and I can already tell you’re not going to let this go. I enjoy my sanity, thank you very much!”

“I-I…” For what may have been the first time in her life, Leia was at an utter loss for words.

Ahsoka’s eyes twinkled with mischief that made her look half her age, and suddenly Leia could see the scrappy youngling Ahsoka used to be, fighting for freedom alongside the great Jedi General Skywalker and artfully dodging the explosions she’d said tended to follow in his wake. Seven Heavens, was it possible for her to become even _more_ gorgeous?

“I’d like to bathe first, though. Jedha’s dust has been making me itch, and it’s gotten in _everywhere_ …if you take my meaning.” Ahsoka winked. _She actually winked_. “Do you mind? It won’t take long.”

“Yes, I-I mean, _no_ , I mean—” Leia stuttered, flustered. “Yes, that’s fine, and no! No, I don’t mind,” She paused and took a steadying breath before continuing with some suitably princessly measure of decorum. “I am grateful. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

And then, just like that, Ahsoka was gone. She didn’t even bother looking back.

At first, Leia busied herself with their dishes; she even cleaned them manually in order to waste time, but given that there were only two bowls and two spoons, that wasn’t exactly a major undertaking.

Then she returned to the rear of the freighter and decided to tidy up the mess she’d made of Ahsoka’s sleeping berth. She fluffed and arranged the pillow. She shook out and straightened the duvet. She arranged the pillow again, differently. Unfortunately, that took even less time than the dishes, and Ahsoka was still sequestered in the refresher.

Leia sat down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, savoring that sweet, intoxicating scent rising from the fabric. She was certain that it was Ahsoka’s now. She stood up, straightened the indentations in she’d made in the pillow and the duvet, and sat down again.

She smoothed the dressing gown she wore self-consciously and combed her fingers through her unbound hair. She twiddled her thumbs and fidgeted. She could hear the sonic shower running in the refresher—Ahsoka wasn’t finished yet. Leia’s sex was throbbing with need so intense that she’d be able to bring herself off in moments, she knew. She clasped her hands together tightly so she wouldn’t be tempted. Oh, this waiting was torture. _Tooooortuuuuuuure._

You need to calm down, she admonished herself inwardly. It’s not going to be any fun if it’s over before it even starts.

But Ahsoka said we have five hours till the next reversion to realspace, a naughty voice originating from some heretofore unbeknownst, libidinous portion of Leia’s brain reminded her. Presuming she’s up for it, that’s plenty of time for more than one go-round. You know damn well _you’re_ up for more than one.

Okay, okay, yes, that was true.

When after what felt like fifteen lifetimes, not fifteen minutes at most, and the sonics were finally switched off, Leia’s heart—honest to goodness—skipped a beat. And when Ahsoka stepped out of the ’fresher, Leia stopped breathing altogether because her heart had leapt into her throat.

 _Oh_.

Since Leia was already wearing what was presumably Ahsoka’s sole dressing gown, Ahsoka emerged from the ’fresher completely in the nude…and she was a goddess made flesh. The exquisite patterns of markings on her face were replicated along the centerline of her back, but the front of her torso was smooth, solid bronze, save for two pale, peaked nipples rising from rounded, shuura fruit breasts. Her long, slim limbs were unexpectedly muscular, and Leia was getting soaked between her legs just imagining those strong thighs twined around her…

And ah, hanging between those thighs—! Nothing,  _nothing_ , she had read about Togrutan reproductive anatomy and physiology could have prepared her for the sight of Ahsoka’s sex. Her pubis, like the rest of her, lacked hair, and so it was all right there, in plain sight for Leia’s eyes to devour unashamedly:

Ahsoka possessed a pseudophallus, as beautifully bronze as the rest of her. And while Leia was not the expert when it came to such matters, even unaroused it appeared larger—and thicker—than the average Human male’s. Leia’s mouth watered; she wanted to taste it. She wanted it deep inside as well, pounding her cervix until she groaned from ecstasy. Mmm, yes! She wanted it everywhere and in every which way—

“Leia,” Ahsoka called softly, holding her arms out in welcome. “Come here.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sexually explicit. (Stating the obvious here, just in case! ;-) )

The wait was over. At last. With a grateful, guttural moan of relief, Leia stepped into Ahsoka’s long, sinuous arms.

Ah, Ahsoka was tall, so very, very tall. Leia’s face was, at best, level with her chest, and while that particular view was anything but objectionable, it wasn’t Leia’s primary objective at the moment. So she rose up on tiptoes, rested the crooks of her arms on Ahsoka’s shoulders, and tilted her head back expectantly. Ashoka understood, and her embrace tightened as she brought her lips down on Leia’s.

The first kiss was surprisingly tentative and delicate, the gentlest of caresses of satin flesh on flesh, and the next was the same. And the next, and the next, and the next after that too. Leia humored Ahsoka and mirrored her action with chaste, courtly pecks of her own, enjoying the way in which even these lightest of touches could stoke hot flames of desire within her.

After awhile, though, it was starting to become frustrating. Were these kisses ever going to evolve into something more? It almost seemed like Ahsoka was waiting for Leia to take the next step, or maybe she didn’t quite know herself how to proceed…

Well, whatever the case may be, Leia decided, she was ready to deepen their kisses. Nibbling and suckling on Ahsoka’s lower lip suggestively, and whining softly in order to encourage Ahsoka to open her mouth to Leia’s tongue, seemed to do the trick. The tips of their tongues met; Leia shivered and grabbed two of Ahsoka’s lekku to pull her in closer. Ahsoka gasped with surprise—she actually _gasped_!—and Leia took advantage of the opportunity to slide her tongue behind Ahsoka’s teeth and stroke her palate.

Ahsoka’s hips juddered convulsively at that stimulation, and suddenly Leia realized that she could feel the thickening evidence of Ahsoka’s burgeoning arousal pushing against her navel. Oh, right, how could Leia have forgotten?! After one final pass around the frenulum underneath Ahsoka’s tongue, Leia released the lekku and sank slowly onto her knees.

The pseudophallus was, well…it was aptly named. It rose from between Ahsoka’s legs at a straight, sharp angle, pointing directly up into the space between her own body and Leia’s face. The underside of the shaft was patterned with curving stripes of alternating bronze and cream from thick base to tapered, wrinkled tip. It had grown by perhaps a third larger than its quiescent state, and it was, she decided, the perfect size. Perfect to hold in her hand, perfect to hold in her mouth, and perfect to hold _inside_. Seven Heavens, Leia’s inner muscles were throbbing, clamping down on themselves so violently that it hurt! But first things first. Leia grasped the pseudophallus with both hands, examining it, delighted by the velvety yet firm texture of the skin, that heavy, sensuous warmth, and by how Ahsoka’s thighs seemed to turn subtly outward, welcoming Leia’s touch.

Would it get any bigger? What kind of rhythm would Ahsoka enjoy the most? What would she do when she came? Leia was determined to find out.

Ahsoka was staring down at her, eyes wide with anticipation. The corners of her mouth were turned downward, not so much a frown as an expression of intense concentration.

Leia grinned. Oh, this was going to be _good_.

It was. And in the end, it didn’t matter which technique Leia applied—pumping the shaft with one fist, rubbing with the flats of both palms, tapping rapidly with her fingertips like she were playing a trumpeterflute—Ahsoka seemed to love it all, sighing and moaning as the sensation built to a speedy crescendo.

At some point during her ministrations, Ahsoka had begun oozing an opalescent gray fluid that beaded in a single thick, viscous droplet at her tip. It seemed to sparkle even in the freighter’s harsh, artificial light, and greatly daring, Leia licked that droplet away… The flavor was absolutely intoxicating, peppery and sweet, punching through her senses like a starship entering hyperspace, and she wanted—no, needed—more. Without stopping to second-guess herself, Leia guided Ahsoka’s sex to her lips and began to suckle on it. A few more droplets of Ahsoka’s pleasure obligingly dropped into Leia’s mouth, but it wasn’t enough. She sucked harder. Ahsoka began to wail.

And then it was over. Ahsoka’s muscles locked as her orgasm overtook her, and Leia made sure to continue stimulating her with hands and mouth until her long legs were shaking like hollow lake reeds in an autumnal breeze.

“Wow. Very…wow,” Ahsoka said when she was able to speak again.

Leia brushed sweat-damp locks of hair out away from her eyes, gazed up at Ahsoka, and laughed joyfully. She’d pleased her, and they both knew it.

Ahsoka dropped down onto the floor next to Leia and looked her over carefully. One of her hands slid between Leia’s legs…but not to touch her. She ran it along the cold durasteel panel directly beneath Leia, and then showed Leia. It was wet and glistening.

Leia had been so aroused by Ahsoka’s pleasure that she too had been leaking—there was a veritable river down there—and she hadn’t even realized it.

“You haven’t taken your pleasure yet,” Ahsoka observed in a cool, matter of fact tone in utter contrast to the helpless, ecstatic noises she’d been making mere moments earlier. “I believe that to be a terrible oversight on my part.”

Hmm, Leia thought, that _was_ indeed an egregious oversight.

Yes, she and Ahsoka would have to rectify it immediately.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun _in_ bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexual explicitness. For the record.

Without further prompting, Leia stood and slipped out of the filmy dressing gown. Her shoulders straightened instinctively. Although there had been many a time in her young life that she had doubted the extent of her physical attractiveness, she refused to be ashamed of her nakedness now.

Not after what they had just done. Not after what they had yet to do…

Ahsoka gestured invitingly toward the sleeping berth. Leia nodded and lay back on top of the soft duvet, her body on a diagonal angle so that when sat up on her elbows she could still look out into the freighter’s hold and see whatever it was Ahsoka was doing.

Which was not, incidentally, very much. Ahsoka remained crouched down low on the floor, regarding Leia with a mild, almost curious, expression.

“Is something the matter?” Leia asked, nervousness rising in spite of her best efforts to remain calm and confident. Her unsatisfied arousal, not to mention the wetness between her legs, was insistent, demanding attention, satisfaction.

“Not at all,” Ahsoka replied. “I was deciding whether or not to reciprocate.”

“ ‘Whether or not’—?!” Leia began, appalled.

But before she could finish speaking, Ahsoka’s hands were on her, tugging her toward the edge of the sleeping berth, and parting her thighs to lay her open for inspection.

Tender, questing fingers combed through the tangled thatch of Leia’s pubic hair and came to a rest directly atop the labia. “Human bodies are so modest,” Ahsoka murmured. “They like to hide their treasures away. Will you let me see?”

Gulping, Leia nodded. Her throat was so constricted with anticipation that she did not trust herself to speak.

Ahsoka’s used two of her fingers to open Leia for inspection. Her frown of concentration was back. The recycled air of the freighter was chilly on her moist, vulnerable flesh, and Leia shivered. _Do something already!_ she thought desperately.

“Mmm, look at how wet you are…” And then Ahsoka’s tongue was circling her vaginal opening and thrusting up inside. So deep. It shouldn’t be possible to go that deep with only a tongu!. And she was stimulating and stretching Leia’s inner walls in _exactly_ the manner Leia liked most.

Leia groaned and thrust her hips upward, but Ahsoka’s hands were firm on her, forcing her down. The pad of Ahsoka’s thumb was resting on the shaft of her clitoris, however, and Leia moaned, trying to rub herself against it. The only part of Ahsoka that Leia could see were the twin, striped spikes of her montrals rising from between Leia’s thighs. The sight was almost unbearably erotic. Her muscles spasmed; her hips writhed and gyrated with need.

This time, Ahsoka took notice. Her face rose from between Leia’s legs just long enough for Leia see how wet her mouth had become—because of Leia! “Oh, would you prefer it there?” she asked. Diving some sort of affirmation from Leia’s face, she returned to her ministrations…but this time the focus was on Leia’s clitoris.

Ahsoka applied suction experimentally, gently at first, then stronger. Leia moaned. Close, very close now to orgasm…! Then Ahsoka pried back the fleshy hood and licked at the exposed, swollen bulb. Leia _shrieked_. The surface of Ahsoka’s tongue was rougher than a heritage carpenter’s sandpaper, and the sheer intensity of the stimulation was horrible, unbearable. This wasn’t pleasurable agony; it was just agony—!

Leia squirmed her way out of Ahsoka’s grasp, and Ahsoka, eyes heavy-lidded with dismay, let her. “I’m sorry…! That was— Too much…!” Leia panted. “Can we try something else?”

“Of course. And don’t apologize. It was my fault—”

Leia wasn’t interested in trading recriminations. As for what she _was_ interested in at the moment? Leia rearranged herself on the mattress and urged Ahsoka to lie down on top of her. Ahsoka complied readily, and Leia was gratified to feel the weight of Ahsoka’s erect pseudophallus against her belly. Seizing the shaft with one hand, Leia wiggled herself into position and guided it unerringly inside.

Oh. Bliss.

Ahsoka’s hips juddered, and Leia’s rose to meet them. Their flesh met with a sharp slap, and Ahsoka’s tip was brushing her cervix like it wanted entry into her womb itself.

“Yeeeessss…” Leia hissed.

Ahsoka made a sound like a sob, and then she was thrusting wildly into Leia, and the only thing left for Leia to do was to twine her limbs around Ahsoka’s long, lithe form, bury her face between the mounds of Ahsoka’s breasts, and hold on for dear life. The strokes were fast and rough and just right, striking all of the spots that made Leia moan and ache and simply want to be _closer_. Ahsoka’s hands were digging into her buttocks, prying her open and pressing them tighter into each other as they undulated in perfect synchronicity. Ahsoka’s pace was accelerating—how was that even possible?!—and her pubic bone was grinding right into Leia’s clitoris, and oh, she was going to come, she was going come, one more thrust like that and she was going to come—

Hot fluid welled up involuntarily from Leia’s urethra, and her muscles seized and her ears began to ring and stars went nova on the inside of her eyelids as she orgasmed so hard she couldn’t even cry out, couldn’t even _breathe_.

Ahsoka continued pounding her straight through it.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtime. Plus discussions of Togrutan biology.

She’d come twice more—exquisite, pulsing, full-body orgasms that seemed to last forever—before Ahsoka had found her own completion, wailing and quivering exactly as she had previously.

Leia discovered that she liked the comforting weight of Ahsoka’s body on top of hers, and she positively adored the way that Ahsoka did not withdraw from inside of her as they relaxed in the afterglow of their pleasure. She’d never felt this supremely, and sexually, gratified.

Unfortunately, Leia definitely _didn’t_ like the enormous wet spot on the duvet beneath her, and _what_ , precisely, it consisted of didn’t bear contemplating. But after a bit of murmured protest on Leia’s part, they shifted position and kicked the duvet down onto the floor.

Then Leia fell asleep, cradled in Ahsoka’s arms.

***

Ahsoka was right there beside her when she awoke, even though she wasn’t sure how much time had passed. In spite of the cast off duvet and her own  nakedness, Leia felt wonderfully secure and warm.

Oh, and the fact that Ahsoka was laid out beside her like a nude goddess in an oil painting from the Republic’s high-neoclassical period was pretty darn nice as well.

Leia was unabashed in her admiration, and having enjoyed mindblowing penetrative sexual intercourse with a Togruta female only served to increase her fascination with Ahsoka’s genitalia. Ahsoka, for her part, humored Leia and indulged her curiosity, lying prone while Leia sat crosslegged beside her, hunched over and peering at Ahsoka’s groin like it was her new favorite object of study (which, in truth, it sort of was).

“It’s just so… _pretty_ ,” Leia murmured, lifting the soft, now quiescent flesh and tracing her forefinger along a cream-colored stripe on the underside. “There were diagrams and educational holos, of course, but nothing that does a real life Togrutan pseudophallus justice—”

Abruptly, Ahsoka pulled herself away from Leia’s touch. “I really don’t like that word,” she said, strained.

“What do you…?” Leia blinked, confused, and then realization dawned. “Oh, you mean—”

“Yes.”

“But…why?”

Ahsoka sighed heavily and rolled onto her back, eyes on the curved ceiling above their heads. “Basic is such a Humanocentric language. Why do _I_ have to be the one with a ‘fake’ penis?”

Leia blinked. She’d never thought of it that way before. When she’d given it any thought at all, it was only to feel jealous of all the sexes and sentient species of the galaxy that possessed a phallus, whether “pseudo” or not. Being penetrated by a lover was wonderful, but Leia also wished she could experience things from the other side…

“—and it doesn’t _have_ to be like that,” Ahsoka was saying, oblivious to the contrary direction of Leia’s ruminations. “The Togrutan language uses the same word for both male and female genitalia.”

“Really?” Now Leia was intrigued. It made sense, she supposed. Most Human anatomical terms were not sex-specific, and if the external presentation of Togrutan genitalia for both males and females was identical, _naturally_ there would only be one word for it. “I didn’t know that. What is it?” If the term in Basic bothered Ahsoka so much, maybe Leia could use that word instead from now on.

Ahsoka uttered something that sounded like a sharp, hollow click followed by a glottal stop and then a long, whistling pop.

Leia groaned—it would take years of determined xenolinguistic training to learn how to reproduce even a single one of those phonemes.

Ahsoka noted her dismay and chuckled. “There are different, sex-specific words for internal reproductive anatomy, so I suppose the most literal translation is sexual organ. I’ve always used ‘sex’ for short.”

“So, ‘sex’…?”

Ahsoka nodded in affirmation.

“I like that!” Leia declared.

“I’m glad.”

“And I like your sex. It’s pretty, and it feels soooooo good in me.” Leia paused, and then, greatly daring, she reached between her legs to separate the wing-like flaps of her inner labia and expose the vaginal opening. Canting her hips toward Ahsoka in invitation, she asked in her most seductive tone, “So, when do you think you’ll be ready for another round? I await the resumption of our intimate relations with great anticipation.”

Ahsoka burst into laughter, and Leia was tempted to pout, but the mirth was charmed, not mocking. “Ah, Princess,” she said, lekku twitching, “you forget that I’m not quite as young and vigorous as you are. At the rate we’ve been going, you’ll be wearing me out before I can return you safe and sound to Captain Antilles.”

This time, Leia did pout.

“I’m surprised, though,” Ahsoka mused, “that you haven’t wanted to penetrate me in turn. Why not?”

Well, that was an unexpected question! “Umm…I don’t know,” Leia began, hesitant, unsure of her own mind in the matter. “I don’t have a pseud— I mean, I don’t have a sex like yours, and…”

“You have fingers and a tongue,” Ahsoka said, point blank, her face full of mischief. “Are you afraid to use them?”

Leia watched, entranced, as Ahsoka pressed one slender fingertip into the opening of her own sex. Even that small motion was enough to push the organ inwards toward her body. How could Leia have forgotten that both male and female Togruta could penetrate and _be_ penetrated with the same delightfully multipurpose sexual organ?!

“So? Would you like to try?”

Why yes, Leia realized, yes, she would.

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ahsoka’s genitalia are loosely based upon that of the female spotted hyena. I wrote her this way previously in “[Practicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8434945)” and decided I liked it enough to try it again. The stuff mentioned in this chapter about _male_ Togruta, however, is new.
> 
> (2) For the record: I’ve got Saito Tamaki’s _Beautiful Fighting Girl_ on my mind at the moment…not that I’m expecting anyone else to be familiar with it. (Three words: phallic anime girls.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the last chapter!! And yes, this is one of those stories where the title only makes (some) sense at the very end. ;-)

“I suppose I didn’t think you’d let me do this, you know,” Leia admitted once she was able to talk again.

Figuring out exactly how far she could stick her tongue into Ahsoka had been lots of fun—and the flavor of the fluid she excreted when aroused was absolutely divine—but despite her very best efforts over the past half-hour, Leia had not been able to bring Ahsoka to climax with her mouth alone. Eventually, they agreed that she’d have to use her fingers.

Which did have the advantage of freeing Leia’s mouth for speaking.

“Oh? Why not?” Ahsoka asked between panted breaths.

“Well, the books I read all said that it’s the senior females who penetrate the junior ones. There wasn’t anything mentioned about the opposite, so I assumed that didn’t normally happen,” Leia said as she curled her middle finger into the thick anterior wall of Ahsoka’s uro-genital canal.

“I— Ooooooohhhhhhh!” Ahsoka keened and writhed, her back arching into the sensation. “I-I wouldn’t know about that. I w-wasn’t r-raised on Shili, remember?”

“I remember,” Leia reassured her soothingly and bent down to press a passionate kiss to that parted, panting mouth.

Her mouth had been freed for kissing too, and Leia intended to take full advantage of that fact. Ahsoka’s lips were as sweet-tasting as the rest of her; she especially adored massaging the rough surface of Ahsoka’s tongue with her own. This could, she thought, easily become an addiction.

Now Leia pushed a third, and then a fourth, finger into Ahsoka. Her sex was fully everted now, as flat against Leia’s palm as any Human woman’s. Ahsoka moaned, a broken, guttural sound, face scrunched and eyes squeezed shut as she ground her hips into the penetration. She clearly liked to be stretched as well as stroked, so Leia alternated curling her fingers with the strongest, deepest thrusts of her hand that she could manage.

It seemed to be working. Ahsoka’s hands were clutching the pillow beneath her head in a white-knuckled death grip, and her thighs were beginning to quiver. Leia nibbled delicately on Ahsoka’s lips as her mouth twisted with the strain; she wanted to Ahsoka lose control and scream into their kiss. Deep inside, Leia could feel Ahsoka’s muscles flexing, tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing, a fluttering action on her fingers that wasn’t, she suspected, entirely voluntary—

Ahsoka’s eyes snapped open and locked onto Leia’s, and suddenly Leia was drowning, or falling skyward, into those fathomless pools of blue—

Leia was running barefoot through an endless field of grass the color of old gold, each stalk nearly as tall as herself. Dry blades caressed her face as passed. A warm breeze was blowing, and the thick, vegetal fragrance of the grass filled her nostrils.

And somehow, Leia could see herself from above as well. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless white gown. Her hair was tangled, unbound. What was she running from? No, what was she running _toward_?

The answer was directly ahead. Ahsoka was standing there in the middle of this sea of golden grass, her striped montrals rising proudly above the tallest stalks, her coloring such a perfect complement to the environment that she might almost disappear into it.

Yet she did not disappear. Far from it. She was there, plain as day, naked and unashamed and sexually aroused, and Leia flew like the wind into her embrace, and they sank down together onto the soft, cool ground, and they were rolling and laughing, and Ahsoka was pushing the hem of Leia’s dress up around her waist and opening her legs and pushing _into_ her body and her mind, and Leia’s vision went black with an annihilating ecstasy that seemed to go on and on and on forever—

—until finally, she and Ahsoka were back in the decrepit Corellian freighter, coming down from the high of what ought to have been an impossible simultaneous orgasm. They lay face to face, their foreheads and the bridges of their noses touching, sharing the same air.

Leia was as tired as she’d been after having been forced to run for her life on Jedha, but instead of feeling afraid and exasperated, she felt only peace and perfect contentment.

“That was…what just…what just _happened_?” she asked in amazement, not really expecting an answer.

So she was most surprised when Ahsoka offered her one.

“Between the wrongs we cannot right and the wrongs we fail to right, there is a tiny space, here,” Ahsoka pressed the tip of her finger to the spot between Leia’s eyes, “where we can be free. It’s something the Jedi taught me. If you wish, I can teach you how to access it.”

With a pang, Leia recalled her innumerable frustrations: the everyday cruelties of the Empire, the powerlessness she often felt even when serving the Rebel cause, the sting of her recent personal failure to contact the Partisans…and the unending, infernal prison of her loneliness.

“Yes, I would like that.” It was the only possible answer. And maybe, just maybe, it was _the_ answer. To everything.

 _Freedom_.

“It won’t be easy.”

“That’s okay. We have…what? Three days left? All the time in the world!”

Leia wasn’t sure if she had cracked an inappropriate joke or not, but Ahsoka laughed anyway and bumped her sex into Leia’s. Poignant ache, as always. Oh yes, they’d have plenty of time indeed before the scheduled rendezvous with the Tantive IV.

“I shall look forward to teaching you, Your Highness,” Ahsoka declared.

 

END


End file.
